Harry potter crossover Supernatural The 4 Winchester
by sue1982
Summary: After A Demon brutally murder the Dursley's 17 Year old Harry Potter suddenly find himself in the protection of a man that claims to be his real father far away from home Harry need's to fight to keep his magic a secret and protect his new found family. Can he keep his family safe and away from order of the Phoenix and Death eter's ?
1. Chapter 1

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. And it also does not fallow the Supernatural UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

Harry potter Crossover Supernatural; the 4th Winchester; A stranger in Little Whining.

* * *

Harry James Potter was not Gryffendor's golden boy like many people thought,Nor was he Dumbledore's man nor did he hate Slytherin's no it was all a frond,A face, he had 2 faces he had the Golden boy persona that the Wizarding world wanted to see and he had his true self a part of him wich not many people got the chance to see well except his friend's his true friend's.

For some reason Harry was restless he didn't know why But he knew that something big was going to happen so after evading the guard's of the order of the Phoenix Harry when to Gringrott's and he made sure that no one could touch his vault's without his permition.

And he also stopped all the Inlegal 'withdraw's that Dumbledore was making, After he treathen the Goblin's with taken his money some were else he forced them to open his Parents will in wich he found out that Dumbledore was not his Migical Guardian Harry canceled the Marriage contract that Dumbledore set up between him and Ginny.

'' No wonder Ms Weasley was acting so nice to me and Ginny too, They both knew about the Marriage contract ! '' Harry practically yelled in fury he had put a silencing up so the Dursley's couldn't hear what was going on in his room, but he could Hear everything that was going on down stair's.

In the summer Harry and Hermione found a book at the Grimmould Place in which they found a spell that can remove the Ministry tracking charm,They also found a spell that can tell you what type of tracking devices was put on your wand and much to Harry's and Hermione's horror both their wand's had more than 25 tracking spells and other Compulsions charm's on it.

So with nothing to lose both Harry and Hermione had sneaked out of Grimmould place and bought their new wand's in Knockturn Alley, Harry also bought a magical bracelet in which you can hang your trunk on it after you had shrunk it,He put his most treasure Item's in his trunk for some reason something was telling him not to leave his photo album and his invisibility cloak at the Dursley's Thinking out loud Harry said;

'' But it doesn't matter, I am finally 17 I am free to do what the hell I want and this time not even Dumbledore will stop me ! ''

But he was broken out of his thought's by a loud crash that came from down stair's thinking that the house was under attack by death eater's he ran as fast as he could down the stair's only to come and find his Ucle being lifted from the ground and thrown into the wall on the other side of the room nocking his fat ass Unle unconcious.

'' Daddy ! '' Dudley yelled before he came out of his hiding place and tried to help his father only to find himself being thrown into a wall.

'' NOO YOU LEAVE MY DUDDER'S ALONE!'' Petunia scream running to help her son, but she was stopped in mid run and not soon a kitchen knife came flying out of nowhere and plunged into Petunia's stomach Petunia, double over and started to cough blood seeing his chance Harry took out his wand, but before his hand a chance Harry found himself frozen he could not move Harry's eyes when wide in shocked;

'' _Why the bloody hell can't I not move ! I didn't see the bastard utter a word he is only using wandless magic how the fuck can he do that! Not even Dumbledore can do that, Fuck mad-eye is going to be pissed when he found out I was caught off guard damned_ ''Harry thought looking at the strange man in front of him with wide eyes.

''Now,Now don't be a bad boy I just want to hear you schream !'' The man with blue eyes said to Harry laughing maniatically suddenly his eyes turn black smirking Evily he added'' I personally have nothing against you but because of who your Daddy is I was sent to test you, let's cut this chit chat short shall we ? Let see what you are made of Little Winchester ! ''

And soon the Peaceful Little Whinging was filth with blood curdling scream's.

* * *

A few miles away in America John Winchester was restless he didn't know why but somehow he knew that something was going on,He had the same feeling he used to get when Sam or Dean were in danger pacing up and down he was trying to calm himself,

Without knowing his pacing was making Sam and Dean nervous both boys look at each other before they turn around looking back at their father they have never seen their father like this before not even when Sam broke his leg hunting Noo something big was was going on and they needed to know what so as always Dean choose to speak up;

'' Uh Dad is everything okay? ''

John looked up at Dean with a fake smile he answered;

'' Don't worry Dean I am okay am just a little restless that all I am fine ''

Dean and Sam both Looked at each other then at John before Sam asks;

'' Are you Sure you are fine Dad ? You look kind of pale ''

'' I SAID AM FINE'' John yelled.

'' There is no need for you to yell We were just worried next time see if I care! '' Sam said before he stormed out of the room with Dean right behind him Leaving a distraught John behind.

* * *

I am a HUGE FAN OF Supernatural and Harry Potter that is why I decided to write a Harry Potter crossover Supernatural I hope you guys like it here is chapter 1 enjoy !

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

Ho suggest I need a beta I know that I need a Beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors myself end since English is not my native language its going be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. And it also does not fallow the Supernatural UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

Harry potter Crossover Supernatural; the 4th Winchester; Meeting the Winchester's.

* * *

The next day Little Whinning was in Chaos People had called the Police after they were scared to death by scream's coming from number 4 Private drive,What the cops found will stay engraved in those officers' minds for the rest of their life's.

They found the bodies of what used to be Petunia cut in pieces next to the lifeless bodies of Dudley and Vernon and Harry was found impaled on the wall with a large fishing Harpoon that Vernon had in the Garage.

A female Officer walked around the bodies to check what look's to her a body on the wall only to be surprised when the body was still breathing;

'' Oh my god he is still breathing ! Jake the boy is still alive!'' She said, looking at her Partner who came running to her with a Paramedic Who start to check Harry's vital point's with a concern look on his face he said;

'' This kid need to go to the Hospital right now he is in critical condition ''

'' Okay someone call back that ambulance ! '' Jake said while another female officer came up to Jake looking really pissed off;

'' You need to come and see what I found in the cupboard under the stair's, This sick bastard's if they weren't death, I would have killed them myself'' she said practically yelling.

'Okay, calm down Trish, Show me what you found '' Jake said with a concern voice. she took him to where the cupboard was and to say Jake was pissed was an Understamtment he stormed out of the house and looked at the people who were in front of him with hate in his eyes.

'' Sir what happen to the Dursley's ? '' One of Petunia's friend asks with a concern voice.

'' Is everything okay with Dudley ? '' Pier's Dudley's friend asks.

'' Is Vernon Okay? '' Another person Ask's.

'With narrowed eye's he asks;

'' Know one is going to inquire about that child that live with the Dursley's because so far all of you ask if 3 people were okay so far I know there are 4 people in that house''

'' That delinquent can rot for all we care'' someone yelled.

'' Don't call Harry that ! Dudley is the mean one '' A little girl said glaring at the man who spoke bad of her savior.

'' What do you mean '' Jake asks kneeling in front of the girl'.

''Harry saved me and the other kid's from Dudley and his friend's''

'' What are you talking about honey ? I thought that Harry was the one bulling you and your friend's the Girl's mother said with a confuse look on her face.

'' No Dudley is the one that goes around breaking thing's in the neighborhood asks the other kids they tell you!''

'' That lying bitch how could Petunia lie to me like that ! '' The girl's mother yelled.

'' So let me get this straight you guy's ignore a child being abused because you all choose to believe the Adult's instead of looking at the truth that was right in your faces ! How could you! I saw the thing's that kid had to wear For god sakes anyone with good eyes could see that hose were the cast of of his fat cousin! You know what I am going to go and finish my work here so I can get out of this disgusting town! You people make me sick '' And with that said Jake stormed of leaving a shock neighborhood behind.

The next day the crime committed in Little Whining shocked Britain Harry was moved to the states after they found in Petunia's diary's the name of Harry's real father. Marge Dursley was denied the right's to sell the house after it was discovered that the house belonged to Petunia and Since Vernon forced Petunia to sign a Prenuptial agreement she had no right what so ever to the property.

The order of the Phoenix found out about the tragedy a few days later because Arabella Figg was with vacation and the guard was mundungus fletcher much to Har's luck.

A few miles away in America John and Dean and Sam were waiting in a room at the Hospital were Harry was currently staying.

'' I still can believe that we have a little brother ! Sam said smiling he was happy he was not going to be the youngest anymore.

'' And I still can not believe that Dad cheated on mother !'' Dean yelled feeling betrayal by his father.

'' If you both forgot I am still in the room and yes Dean it happens deal with it, It's not like I did it when your mother was alive, it happen, It was a one night stand nothing more I don't understand why you are so pisssed off about this '' John said.

Dean turned around with fury in is eyes he was going to answer John but was interrupted when the Docker walked into the room feeling the tension in the room with narrowed eyes she ásks;

'' I hope you guys were not fighting My patient is in a really delicate state right now and I can't not have him in an unstable environment ''

'' Oh no. don't worry everything is okay right Dean? '' John said narrowing his eyes at Dean.

'' Yeah Dad is right everything is cool ''

'' Good now let's talk about your son mister Winchester '' she took out a few pictures of Harry and give one to each one of the Winchester's.

'' This beautiful boy here is your son Hadrian Potter the only reason we found out about you was because of your son's aunt's diary, she was a really mean woman anyway since your son had no one else to take care of him we decided to track you down you are a very difficult man to find mister Winchester '' she said smiling.

At this all 3 Winchester smirked ;

'' I know that is why I was shocked when I received your phone call '' John said.

'' Hadrian was very badly injured the Police in Britain suspect that he saw everything that, That monster did to his family but from the evidence they gathered in the house I think your son wouldn't care much if they live or die because of what the police found we are 100 % sure that your son was being abuse by his Aunt '' the Docker said while she was looking closely the reaction of the Winchester males and she was satisfied with what she saw.

All 3 males had there hand's was made into a fist and their knuckles were turning white both Dean and Sam eyes were narrowed the one that scared her more was the older man his face was blank like a paper she couldn't get a good reading on the man and she didn't like that,This was the first time that she failed with a very calm voice John asks;

'' Çan I see my son please ? ''

'' Yes you can there are a few rules I should warn you guys about,number 1 do not make sudden movement you will spook him number 2 let him come to you number 3 don't touch him Oh and I almost forget Harry is not talking in matter fact he hasn't talk since he woke up maybe you guys can get him to open up '' she said smiling;

''wait here I am going to get him'' With that said she was gone after a few minutes she came back with a very thin looking 17 year old kid with crazy black hair that was going everywere and the most green eyes the Winchester had ever seen in their entire life the kid was dressed in a dark green sweater with black cargo jeans and black sneaker's.

John kneel infront of Harry with a very calm voice he said smiling;

'' Hi kiddo my name is John Winchester and I am your dad, Your real Dad ''

'Harry Narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him ''_ So because of this man I was tortured ? He doesn't look like much '' Harry thought._

''And we are your brother's my name is Dean and that giant over there is Sam'' Dean said pointing his finger at Sam who winked at Harry.

'' Welcome to the family kiddo '' Sam said smiling at the 17 year old boy in front of him.

* * *

I posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

Ho suggest I need a beta I know that I need a Beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors myself end since English is not my native language its going be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that a lot of people may recognize a few 'similarities with an other Harry crossver Supernatural and I want to say that their are a few similarities with that story the part were the Dursley's were killed and Petunia's diary but for the rest my story got a lot of difference in it to be compared with that story, I read the story myself when I started to write my story I wanted to make sure that my story will be different to that other story. So please stop leaving comment's saying that my story is the same.

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. And it also does not fallow the Supernatural UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

Harry potter Crossover Supernatural; the 4th Winchester;first time on the road and calling Hermione.

* * *

Harry Narrowed his eyes at the 3 men in front of him,He took a good look at his so called brother's and he had to atmit that they were handsome the man that was said to be his father was also good looking he could see were the boy's got their good look's from. He didn't know what to think or what was going on but first he needed to find a way to communicate with Hermione, he needed to let his friend know that he was okay.

John was packing his stuff when Dean narrowed his eyes at his father;

'' Don't tell me your'e leaving? ''

'' Dean you know we can't not stay together the demon's will take advantage of us you know this ?!'' John said not looking up from the bag he was packing.

'' I don't believe this ! Dad ! You can't not be thinking of leaving us alone with him ! '' Dean said while he was pointing a finger at Harry '' Not in the condition he is in right now ! Dad Hadrian need you !'' Dean said practically yelling.

''Dean I wish I could stay with you and your brother's ! But you know I can't,Dean I cound on you to take care of your little brother's '' John said smiling at Dean.

'' Yeah,Yeah I know the drill keep Sammy and Harry safe '' Dean said smirking.

'' Good I am glad you understand '' John said he walked up to Harry saying;

'' Hi kiddo sorry our first encounter was so short but I got to go don't worry everything is going to be okay your big brother's will take good care of you I promise '' John said smiling at Harry.

John walked to the door when he heard a musical voice calling him;

'' Don't go Daddy stay? '' Harry said with a shaky voice he didn't want to stay alone with 2 people he didn't know.

Dean and Sam eyes when wide this was the first time they heard the voice of their baby brother.

John walked back to where Harry was he kneeled down before Harry saying;

'' Is okay kiddo it's going to be okay be good and don't cause problem's for your brother's ''

'' Promise '' Harry said with a weak smile.

''I leave him in your care Sam, Dean '' John said with a serious voice.

'' Don't worry dad he will be okay'' Sam said smiling .

'' Yeah I take care of them both '' Dean said rolling his eyes at Sam.

'' Good I am leaving if anything happen go to bobbys '' and with that said John left leaving the 3 boy's alone.

'' Do you want to eat something? '' Sam asks Harry.

'' Peperoni Pizza '' Harry said before he turn around looking out of the window.

Sam walked up to Dean whispering;

'' How are we going to take care of him ? I can't believe dad would just up and go like that''

''That is John Winchester for you at least the kid is talking '' Dean said taking a glance in Harry's direction.

'' I am going to order us some food '' Sam said going for the phone.

The next day Sam and Dean left the motel to do some growcry Harry took the opportunity to give Hermione a call

'' Hi Hermione is me Harry ''

''HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ! EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU LIKE CRAZY ''

''I know am sorry I was shipped to the state, it turn's out my dear mother was not the saint people potray her to be Lily cheated on James and my father turn out to be an American I have awesome big brother's who remind's me a little bit of Bill and Charlie ''

'' Are they treating you well? '' Hermione asks with a concern voice.

'' Yeah my brother's are amazing! Oh am sure you would love Sam he love books as much as you do and get this Hermione He when to Stanford!''

'' Really! Now I really want to meet him! '' Hermione said with an exited voice.

'' I will try and keep in touch with you tell the other's I am okay and under no sircumstances tell the old fool where I am '' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' I will I will also inform our Snakes '' Hermione said with a serious voice.

'' Okay I am going to leave you my big brother's will be back in a few our's '' Harry said after that he hang up he turn around only to come face to face with a very pissed off looking Dean.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. And it also does not fallow the Supernatural UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. And it also does not fallow the Supernatural UNIVERSE.

THIS CHPTER CONTAINT MENTIONING OF RAPE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH THIS TYPE OF TOPIC I RECOMENT YOU DO NOT READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !.

Harry potter Crossover Supernatural; the 4th Winchester; Welcome to the world of hunting.

* * *

Harry's eyes when wide when he saw a very pissed of Dean standing in the door of their Motel Room Dean walked into the room He put the grocery bags he was Wholing on the table before he walked up to Harry yelling ;

'' WHO THE FUCKED WERE YOU TALKING TO! ''

Harry narrowed his eyes at Dean before he calmly answered;

'' I was talking to my friend I was just letting her know that I was okay and safe '' Harry walked up to Dean when was right in Dean face with a cold voice Harry added'' I don't see a reason for you to be talking to me like that big brother! ''

Dean was sorprised by his little brother change of attitude he took a step back and took a good look at his little brother defying posture and he knew that if he continue this his little brother would blow up at him Inwardy Dean smirked ''_ He is a Winchester alright look at his posture he is ready to fight me just like Sammy would if I push him too much ''_ Dean thought looking at his little brother with proud eyes.

''Chill out okay?! I was just worried so who was that girl your girlfriend? '' Dean asks.

Harry relax when he saw that his big brother was not mad at him '' She is a friend that I know from School I was just letting her know that I was okay she will inform my other friend's '' Harry said smiling.

''Good, Harry I know this must be hard for you to suddenly find out that the man you consider your dad all this year's is not your Dad,But I can a sure you that me and Sammy will do anything in our power to keep you safe ''

'' Why? " Harry asks with narrowed eyes.

'' Why what? '' Dean asks.

'' Why do you and Dad think that I need protection?'' Harry asks.

'' Harry what do you remember from that person that killed your family? '' Dean asks.

'' He was crazy '' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

'' No Harry I know you didn't tell the Autorities the whole truth of what happen that day in your house I want the truth Harry '' Dean said with a serious voice.

'' You won't believe me '' Harry said with a small voice.

'' Noo tell me I promise I will believe you no matter how crazy your story may sound '' Dean said.

'Harry closed his eyes before he said;

''The man could move stuff with his mind He throw uncle Vernon around the room without even touching him! And then his eyes turned black and then he said '' but at this point Harry stopped when he Notice Sam who was standing in the doorway of their Motel room looking at them with wide eyes.

'' Sammy come in and close the door will you '' Dean said.

Sam closed the door and when and sit next Dean he smiled at Harry saying;

'' You don't need to be scared in telling us what happen that day,Me and Dean promise that we will believe your story Harry '' Sam said giving Harry an encouraging smile.

'' The man said that because of who my Dad was he was sent to test me,What did Dad do for them to hurt me so? '' Harry asks with a broken voice.

''THOSE BASTARD HOW DARE THEY ! '' Dean yelled standing up with fury in their eyes. Harry's eyes when wide he backed away from Dean hugging is knees closer to his chest.

'' Dean calm down your scaring Harry ! '' Sam yelled.

Dean stopped in middle of his rant and when kneeling down in front of his little brother who was backing away from him with big teary emerald eyes.

'' Is okay Shh everything will be okay,I am sorry if I scared you,You didn't do anything wrong is okay '' Dean said hugging Harry who was trembling in Dean's arm's.

After calming Harry he smiled at Harry saying;

'' Harry there is something I need to tell you about '' but before Dean could utter another world Sam dragged him to the closest bathroom and closed the door behind him ;

'' What the hell you think your'e doing! ''

'' Sam He need to know! You heard him! Those bastard 's when after him because of who his Father is! They won't leave him alone Sam you know this! '' Dean yelled.

''No! I won't drag our Little brother into our world! '' Sam yelled.

'' Well I am sorry to break the new's to you Sam,but He was all ready dragged into our world by those bastard's and you know they will keep coming after him now word got out that he is a Winchester! You can't not shield him away from this Sam he Need to know '' Dean said with a serious voice.

'' Fine but he won't be hunting with us I don't want him to turn into Fighters like us '' Sam said.

'' I agree with you on that one,But you have to keep in mind that if he want to be a Hunter there is nothing you can do to stop him he is already 18 ''

''I know I just hope he won't choose this live,Dean I want that at least one of us will have a normal life '' Sam said with a sad voice.

'' Let go the kid must be getting worried '' Dean said. At Hearing this Harry ran back and sat where he was sitting looking around with worried eyes he had followed the boy's when they had locked them self in the bathroom and easedrop on their conversation he give them both a warm smile when the both f them walked back into the room.

'' Listen Kiddo what me and Sam are going to tell you may sound crazy but its the truth'' Dean took a big breathe before saying;

'' We are Hunter's ''

'' Hunter's? You mean like going into the wood's and hunt animal's ?' Harry asks with an innocent look on his face but deep down he all ready knew since he and Hermione and the rest of his Slytherin's friend's had come across a few Hunter's in Engeland and decided to help the Hunter's. With their knowledge in Latin and Hermione and Daphne's affinity for run's and their other Slytherin's friend's knowledge in Magical folklore together they made a hell of a name for themself.

'' No Kiddo We Hunt supernatural thing's like creepy thing's like that thing that killed your family '' Sam said with a concern voice he hopped his little brother don't freak out an bold for the door.

'' Wait your last name is Winchester? '' Harry asks with narrowed eyes,He knew he heard that last name somewhere.

'' Yes? '' Dean said with narrowed eyes ''Why are you asking?''

Harry's eyes when wide before he jumped up yelling;

'' Bloody Hell! From all the people in is bloody world who could have been chozen to be my family I had to get the Winchester's ! Oh Hermione and the other's will have kitten's when I tell them! ''

Sam chuckled at His little brother's weird way of talking while Dean eyes narrowed further;

'' How do you know about us? ''

'' Are you bloody kidding me ! All hunter's around the world know about the Winchester's '' Harry said before he realise what he had said ''Shit look me and my friend's are hunter's okay not hunter's but we help the hunter's community in England with research you may have heard about us we are known as the Serpent's ''

Sam's eyes when wide so did Dean's they had heard of the Serpent's all right! They were this Group of hard core research guys that can provide you with information about anything and everything it doesn't matter what kind of info your need or how outrageous the requested info is they will have it.

'' No way! I thought that the Serpent's were a Group of old retired Hunter's '' Sam said with a look of adoration in his voice.

'' Why did you go into the Hunting world? '' Dean asks.

'' Me and my friend's where attack by a Wendigo when we took a camping trip into the wood's if it was not for that Hunter me and my friend's would be death right now so to repay that Hunter we decided to go into the research area of the Hunting world!'' Harry said.

'' So you knew what was that thing that killed your family ? '' Dean asks with a serious voice.

'Harry snorted'' Of course I knew but I am not stupid to tell the Autorities something like that can you Inmagine their faces ?Yeah helo officer my aunt and uncle and cousin were murdered by a demon,they won't think twise in locking me up in a luni bin forever ''

'' You don't seem really sad about their death 'Sam said with a concerned voice. At that Harry burst out laughing much to Dean and Sam surprise.

'' NO of course I am not sad in matterfact I am happy that they are death I am just pissed off at That bastard he took my kill away it was my right to kill the wale's '' Harry said with a cold voice that end shiver's up to Sam and Dean's spine they both look at each other before Sam said;

'' Harry murder is not the solution ''

'' Yeah I want to hear you say that after that fat bastard was done raping you! '' Harry snarled ad Sam,Who's eyes when wide so did Dean's.

'''Is okay your safe now no one will hurt you while your'e with us ''Dean said hugging Harry,Harry jerk himself away from Dean before He said;

'' Don't make promises that you can't keep '' With that said Harry stormed off to his room leaving a shock Sam and Dean behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
